redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Pareia Tribe
Pareia Tribe is a major tribe within the Red Desert that separates the Eastern and Western Continents. The Pareia Tribe consists of many united families that occupy a widespread territory of oases. The Provoke family currently leads the tribe under the rule of Glow Yulian Provoke. Through a series of wars they have brought the eastern half of the Red Desert under their control and subjugated all of the tribes living there. Culture As a powerful tribe of the Red Desert people, the Pareia Tribe puts a great a deal of value on Honor and Tradition. The tribe will always care for its people fairly, and there is no sense of private property outside of family inheritance. The tribe will also treat outsiders with honor and respect until given reason to act otherwise. Age and rank are considered important, and while no one is considered to be lesser, the people of Pareia are expected to respect their elders, and obey their leaders without hesitatation. Due to the tribe's communal structure and value of honor, this is a relatively safe practice, and most elders and people in leadership positions are well deserving of their authority. Infighting and betrayal is a very uncommon occurrence in the tribe. Many men of the tribe become warriors to protect their tribe and hunt for food. The pursuit of honor and prowess on the battlefield is a noble one, and all warriors are respected. The greatest warriors may attempt the Journey of Life and Death and attend the Warrior Ceremony to gain honor and power. The people of Pareia have great love for their young and consider their development and education to be important. Traditionally most children were educated by the family or veteran warriors, or learned as apprentices in a certain field. After Yulian returns from the Silence Empire, he begins to consolidate education into the beginnings of an academy. Though small and patchy, this is the first structured school in the Red Desert, and well liked institution by the tribe. Yulian recruits the old retired warriors and spellcasters of the tribe to teach the children everything from magic and history, to weapon basics, to the attributes of demon beasts. The academy is still in its infancy, but has great potential. Amidst the dangers of the Red Desert, the Pareia Tribe still finds time to be happy and social. They are a goodnatured people with great parties and festivals. Structure and Population The Pareia tribe has deceptively large population to the widespread nature of oases, though no real estimate is known. The Glow and his family leads the tribe in all matters but only holds power through the support of others, and must constantly attend to his tribes family factions lest he lose that support. While the Glow's honor and influence are paramount, in more specialized matters his direction can be overridden. Citizens There are about 1.3 million citizen's in Pareia as they control the entirety of the Red Desert's eastern half. Governing Hierarchy Yulian Provoke currently holds the position of Glow after the death of his father, Baguna the Wise. Yulian's first wife, Grace, holds the position of Tribe Mother and will act for the Glow when he is unable. Yulian must hold council with the heads of tribal families to ensure support - but in many ways his word is law. There is no clear rule that the Glow must be male, but the position of Yulian's first-born child and daughter of Keredos, Hiruna, is in contention for a variety of reasons. Yulian, somewhat aware that he lacks the social and political skills needed by a Glow occasionally relies on his brother, Pere, for advice and to rule in his absence. In some ways Pere thinks he is more deserving of the position, and Yulian has suggested that if Pere were to overcome him, he would allow Pere to take the position of Glow. Major Families * Provoke - Head Family - Led by Glow Yulian Provoke * Sanaken * Watata * Jaalki Military Most men of the tribe serve in some military capacity while young and able, and the army is responsible both for war and protection, as well as the hunting of beasts and mining of Flaming Water. Though directed by the Glow, the military exists primarily to protect the tribe and will operate independently in small groups if they are not given clear instruction (and presumably outside of major war times). In the field - Great Warriors have the right to ignore or even contradict their Glow's orders if they believe it necessary. Supreme Warrior * Egane Pareia's highest ranking commander is the Supreme Warrior. The supreme warrior is the chief intermediary between the Glow and the military and directs all major movements and strategies. Great Warriors * Egane * Yarmaha * Vibli * Brandy Including Supreme Warrior Egane, Pareia has four Great Warriors - masters of both Force combat and strategy. A Great Warrior typically takes a command position, but is an incredible force on the battlefield. Someone of the level of Great Warrior fights at the level of dozens if not hundreds of fighters, and thus cannot realistically be countered by any number of general troops. Due to this unique dilemma, combat is often decided by the existence of a Great Warrior, which side has more of them, or which side can direct their Great Warriors most efficiently. Pareia and Shuaruri have been at war for so long solely to this power dynamic - as, although Shuaruri only has three people equal to a Great Warrior it takes at least two of Pareia's Great Warriors to even hope to match Shuaruri's Venersis. Veteran Warriors Warriors that have survived many battles and hold a position of respect in the tribe. While no standard of power exists among them, the sheer challenge of surviving in the dangerous Red Desert is a mark of ability in its own right. Veteran warriors are valued fighters but also hold the traditional responsibility of training the tribes younger warriors. When not in an active war with another tribe, many Veteran Warriors work in Extermination Squads, hunting beasts in and around the Monster Field for food and gemstones - as well as to control their population. Most veteran warriors can use force, and their power varies. They are equivalent to if not greater than the continent's knights in ability. Red Storm A special military division formed by Yulian Provoke and consisting solely of young warriors gathered from many of Pareia's families and deemed by the Glow to have great potential. Red storm is small - only around 50 initial members, but intended to act as a mobile shock-troop capable of meeting any threat on or off the battlefield. Ultimately Yulian aims for his division to equal and overcome Shuaruri's renowned Desert Blade, and allow Pareia, and eventually the Red Desert as a whole to remain independent and safe. Shamans The shamans are responsible for defending their tribe from magical threats, as well as offering spiritual guidance and support when needed. They are magicians, enchanters, healers, and historians of the tribe - and though they are under the rule of the Glow, shamans operate in a somewhat politically neutral area. The number of shamans in Pareia is unclear, though it seems that each family within the tribe may have their own. Matata is the Head Shaman of Pareia and the Provoke family. Originally Trekol was Matata apprentice, but after his decision to become a warrior, Orca Provoke has replaced him. Political Relations and Current Events The Pareia Tribe is a powerful community within the Red Desert and has many allies and enemies among the complex relationships between the many tribes, as well as the nations of the continents. Shuaruri Tribe Pareia has been at war with the Shuaruri for at least a century. The origins of this war are unknown, but the shared borders of the two tribes have led to constant bouts of conflict and an ongoing war, though neither side has been ever to gain a definitive advantage. Under the rule of Madru, with the peerless support of Venersis, the Shuaruri were able to push back the forces of Pareia and take some five oases within their territory. At some point during Yulian Provoke's childhood, the Shuaruri and Venersis were somehow responsible for the death of his mother's death - inciting a powerful grudge between Pareia's young glow and the Shuaruri. Recently the tribes have only fought in small skirmishes, but after the death of Shuaruri's Madru, Pareia declares war on their enemy in order to reclaim the Flowing Sands Oases they lost ten years earlier. With the unstable leadership of Ura Shuaruri and Venersis's absence from the battlefield, combined with the addition of Yulian (who is able to fight nearly on the level of a Great Warrior) , Pareia is able to regain much of the territory they had lost in the past. The fighting halts when Venersis enters, and due to Yulian's rashness, the Pareia army is forced to retreat and sign a ceasefire. Years later, when Baguna is killed and the Pareia tribe is thrown into disarray the war reignites. Vega Tribe Pareia is tenuous allies with the tribe of female warriors, and their allegiance is very important due to the Vega's position between Pareia and Shuaruri. Were they to fully side with one or the other, the alliance would likely overpower the enemy. Recently Vienna, Glow of the Vega Tribe, has organized a marriage between her daughter Keredos and Yulian Provoke in the hopes of producing a strong female heir to bring back to the Vega tribe and raise as the next Glow. Though this creates an alliance between the two - Yulian is very hesitant about giving up his daughter and bloodline, and the alliance is a tense one. At the moment, Keredos has returned in place of her daughter in the hopes of appeasing her mother. When Kaltis leads a rebellion against the Vega, some of Pareia's Red Storm step in to help Keredos and her young warriors fight back. They are succesful, but due to matters of honor this success is considered unofficial. Silence Empire Pareia is longstanding allies with the continental Empire of Emperor Silence, and appears to be their primary connection to the Red Desert.The two share important trade routes with the Empire getting high quality Magical Gemstones from the tribe's hunting of demon beasts and Flaming Water that they mine, while Pareia receives shipments of iron for tools and weapons that they would be unable to produce with the sparse resources in the desert. Due to the Empire's overwhelming numbers and technical superiority, Pariea has historically negotiated from a weaker position, relying more on the Empire's aid than the Empire on theirs. This is not to say that the Empire does not respect the power of their smaller ally, and has frequently sent their most experienced diplomat, Janet, to negiotiate with Baguna. Witnessing his father's tense negotiating and frequent need to submit to the Empire's requests led a young Yulian to put great importance on Pareia's ability to remain independent in an increasingly globalized world. He respects the Empire, and knows that they are a powerful threat, but through Red Storm hopes to create a united Desert capable of equaling the continental empires. Relations between the two nations were greatly tested when Janet arrived to negotiate aid in war against the Rojini Kingdom. The delegation was led by Imperial Prince Shareulo, who proved to be a horrific politician and constantly ignored all of the traditions of the desert "savages" as well as traditional rules of polite politics. The prince's blatant aggression towards Yulian and Keredos eventually escalated to violence, but despite the extreme slight, Keredos led Yulian to avoid any major casualties. Janet was forced to backtrack to make up for it when he finally suppressed his charges idiocy, offering much more favorable trades and finally gaining an appreciation (and perhaps wariness) for the Young Glow of Pareia. When Janet realizes Yulian's strength and resentment, fueled even further by Prince Shareulo's distain for Pareia's people, he invites the Young Glow to study in the world-renowned Empire Academy as a concession, and with the hope that the Yulian will grow to favor the more civilized aspects of the Empire and become a more willing ally. While at the academy, Yulian learns much about the very different societies, as well as the cutthroat politics within the empire. Though Yulian is forced to flee the empire after the coupe against Prince Shaone, and the current relationship between Pareia and Empire is up in the air, the Young Glow has already begun to implement some practices from the Empire in his tribe - such as organized schooling. Site Navigation Category:Tribes Category:Nations